tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Razielplaysskyrim/Archive 3
Leaving. I am not leaving because of my ban I am leaving becaus eI know I won't change and I been told that when I leave chat everyone talks about how annoying I am and I don't wish to be a nuisance. I have also been told on three seperate occasions that the sandbox would much more productive witout me. So I am removing myself, I am sorry I am sorry for my slight overeaction to the traitorous vile person I call Metal. He will never been seen by me in the same way again but I don't think such a lowly character should stop me from doing what I love which is TES roleplay. Thanks to (mostly) kind people I feel like I fit in here and I won't leave because of someone that I will never forgive. Thanks Guys! Welcome Hello Razielplaysskyrim, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:11328#14003|Plight of the Reachmen(RP): Part II page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 16:17, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Is something going on with your internet? If not, go on the chat when you can. MetalForTheWin (talk) 23:23, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Link to Anti-Gay Marriage video in chat Hey Raziel, your random linking to this video raised some concern among a number of people in the chat, I'd like to know what your intentions were for posting it as you have seemingly avoided answering any questions as to why you posted it without context to begin with. Please respond as soon as possible. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 00:23, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Banned from chat Well, considering that you only gave me two options and nothing else, I have no choice but to ban you from chat. You've been quite disruptive and obnoxious on several occasions this week, which really doesn't help your case as you've even dragged out the facade when people told you to cut it out. If you overcome your bout of amnesia and find the mod who you got a 'pardon' from, then I'll undo the ban but I think that you've earned it. Maybe spend the next day or so out of chat, learning some chat etiquete. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:36, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: HeroicLightLion I'll ask her, next time she's in chat. Re: Mod Maximum I suspected as much... Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 21:37, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Unbanned Good news, the governor called and you've been pardoned. Next time you get speak to a chat mod, could you maybe tell me on my talk page or even get them to tell me or at least leave some permanent record that the conversation took place? It'd really help... Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:13, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Races Reborn Since Races Reborn is an RP, why did you create an article for it? Are you going to write a summary of the RP's events in the article? 20:07, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Banned from chat Yet again you prove to be a nuisance to multiple users in chat, spamming links to your RPs in PMs, being disruptive, ignoring other members when they kindly asking you to stop, ignoring staff members when they kindly ask you to stop, attention seeking, acts of trolling and just basically being insuferable. The chat isn't a cresh or a bill board or a sitcom with you as the star so don't treat it otherwise. Maybe, over the next week or so, until the ban lifts, you can read up on the rules and learn how to be a tolerable presence in chat: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Sandbox:Policies#Chat_Policy Also, if you weren't doing anything wrong, when I banned you, the entire chat wouldn't be telling you to 'stop.' Go read the rules, get an attitude adjustment and we'll see how you do in a week. Otherwise, the next ban will be perminent. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 20:39, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi Razl I wanted to inquire why your RP is un-joinable but I see your account is off. Thesplit1 (talk) 12:01, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Today's pages I'm starting to wonder if your goal was the get banned from chat from the beginning and now that you've achieved it, you're trying to get banned from the main space. Either way, your pages today are an excellent first step on the road from getting a wiki ban. I would say that the main space isn't the place for such a page but I think that you already knew that. I would suggest that you reported your concerns to an admin and shared the chat messages on a talk page but, again, I'm pretty sure that you already knew that. As far as your complaint goes, I don't see any violation of the rules, people are just stating their opinions on you, opinions that have been formed based on your actions, which is what people do after you've been in the community for some time. What are you even expecting at this point? You've been incredibly obnoxious to a dozen users on this site and built up a pretty poor reputation, I even warned you that your attitude would wear off on people and low and behold it has. I also remember you saying that you 'didn't care' or do you only not care when it's you in the wrong? Several staff members have defended you in actual cases where people have said or done things against you, so you can't say that you aren't equal to everyone else either. Quite honestly? I'm getting tired of you being a problem user, I'm sick to the back teeth of having to spend time following up and investigating your antics and I see no real reason to show restraint next time, because I've given you plenty of fair warning. The next time I see anything like what happened today or last night, you'll quickly find yourself out on your ass. Consider this your final warning... Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 22:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Co-GM A Land Rebuilt Yeah, i'll co-gm if you want. be aware though, sometimes I get a little power crazy, so if I do anything you disagree with, stop me in my tracks please. I like pie (talk) 04:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) On regard to Hari As for why I used "he" as pronoun, Hari named themselves after a dead book author with the same name, and the said dead person was male. Though Hari's gender is... err.... untold. Thanks for the invitation, sounds intersesting. I think I shall make a necromancer Argonian, with strong spiritual ties to the hist. So thanks, My CC sheet should be up soon. Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its (talk) 21:36, October 13, 2015 (UTC)Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its I New god rp I'm starting a new rp about new gods rising, please I would like you to be co-gm. Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its (talk) 22:18, October 13, 2015 (UTC)Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its Basically It's just that after the dragon crisis is finished, New gods are rising out of nowhere. They are a new breed, not aedra nor daedra. I shall post the rp soon and there will be more details there. Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its (talk) 22:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC)Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its Banned from chat Raz, it's been decided by multiple community members that you need some time out of chat. This past twenty four hours your behaviour has been annoying, your attitude has been obnoxious and what you said to Heroic Light Lion was out of order. This will be the last time I tolerate this shit, I swear, next time, you won't have a place at all in the chat. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 00:07, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Spider king So, as spider king, does Talien look like himself with spider claw hands, or does he look like the guy in the picture? Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its (talk) 01:58, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Shegorath's Servant04 likes cheez-its